Sweet Dreams
by TheDarkWeapon
Summary: A horrible nightmare causes Anna to cherish her sister, and see her as more than simply a sibling. (Incest, Yuri, Lemon)


Anna was climbing into bed with Kristoff, ready to sleep. He wrapped his arms around her, sighed, and closed his eyes as Anna did the same.

"Goodnight Anna…" he whispered.

"Goodnight Kristoff…" she replied, and went to sleep.

The next Anna knew, she was in a land of darkness, nothing but black wherever she looked. Anna was startled and confused, she stuck her hands out and pitifully tried to grasp onto something. Had she gone blind? Was she in a cave? It was so dark…

Then, she heard a sound that filled her entire body with a horrifying fear. It was the sound of Elsa, screaming. Immediately she started running through the black, trying to locate the sound. It came again, louder this time. Anna ran after it, and then there was one more, right below her, right after she tripped over something cold. Immediately she was bathed with light, and blinded.

Once her eyes adjusted to the light, she screamed in absolute horror. Right there in front of her, was Elsa. The snow queen was held up by the long spears of ice that punctured her body, some went through her breasts, some through her belly and legs, one through her neck. Her arms hung down to the ground as her blood seeped from the various wounds. Her face was the worst of all…

Her face was stuck in a painful grimace, her normally beautiful creamy colored skin was a sickly pale, and blood ran down her cheeks from her tear ducts, her eyes wide with pain.

Anna cried as she stared at her sister, and her eyes widened as Elsa miraculously turned her head to her sister and coughed up blood, staring into her eyes.

"H-Help… Me…" Elsa choked.

Anna woke up, eyes wide with terror as she looked about her room. It was a just dream… just a terrible, awful, horrible dream…

Anna lay back down carefully and closed her eyes, but when she did she couldn't help but see that image of Elsa in her head. There was no way she could sleep with that thought in her mind. She bit her lips as she silently sobbed, tears running down her face. She decided that she would go check on her sister, seeing her safe would make her feel better. She got out of bed, leaving Kristoff alone. She walked down the dark hall, shuddering at the dark corners and any sound, no matter how insignificant.

Finally she made it to her sister's room, smiling as she felt the cold of the door. She was safe in there, but just to make sure…

Anna opened the door and poked her head in. It was fairly cold in the room, and her sister lay in the bead, breathing softly and sleeping. Anna sighed with relief. She ventured closer and looked at her sister's beautiful face. Her soft sweet cheeks, that white hair and her rosy red lips, those that she wanted to kiss and suck and… WHAT!?

Anna immediately was startled with herself… did she really just think that…? No that couldn't be… this was her sister for god's sake! No… she couldn't feel like that toward her! Yet something fought this feeling of disgust… a deeper feeling, a stronger one… one that whispered deep in her head to kiss her sister… to pounce on her, tear her clothes off and then yours, eat her out, taste her essence… Anna felt some warm wetness gather in her panties and she had to stop her wandering mind.

No! She wouldn't molest her sister in her sleep, who does that!? No, she was going to go back to her room, forget that horrible nightmare, go to bed and… and… she couldn't stop herself.

Anna turned and carefully, gently squeezed one of Elsa's bountiful breasts, and smiling as the ice queen made a soft moan in her sleep. With the care of a man defusing a bomb, she pulled down Elsa's dress to look at her large, bountiful breasts. Both we're pale, with soft pink nipples that begged to be sucked. Slowly Anna brought her mouth up to Elsa's breasts. She carefully put her tongue out, licking gently at the nipple and relishing how it felt against her tongue. Slowly, she enveloped her mouth around it, sucking gently and smiling as she heard Elsa moan.

Then, she made a grave error, she got ahead of herself, and bit down a bit… Elsa made a loud squeal as she woke up and looked down to her breasts, where she swore she was still asleep and having some freaky dream…

There, her sister knelt, sucking her tit and looking at her with a deep blushed face.

"A-Anna," Elsa asked, more confused than disgusted. "what the hell are you doing…?"

Anna pulled away and her instincts took over. She paced a deep, passionate kiss on Elsa's lips and grinned as her sister squeaked with a startled sound. Suddenly Anna was pulled onto the bed, as she felt her sibling's hands sliding up her nightgown to feel her breasts. She was enjoy this…? Elsa was fondling her back…? Oh joy!

Elsa had never felt this way before… she wasn't sure if she was dreaming or not, but this felt sooooo right. Anna's skin was soft and supple, and her hands glided along it with ease. She squeezed her breasts and rubbed her nipples are their tongues went in and out of each other's mouths. Her body was so hot, which is something she wasn't used to, but it felt nice not to be cold for a change. She was so excited, there was wetness soaking her slit and seeping into her panties, and as she felt Anna's crotch, she discovered her dear sister was having the same wetting problem she was.

She pulled out and looked at Anna. "Anna… is this a dream?"

"No, this is real… we're… really doing this." Anna said with a big blush.

"Why did you-" Elsa started, but Anna cut her off.

"I dunno! I just couldn't help it! It was all instinct, I just did it!" she said.

"Well then… shall we get these pesky clothes off and finish the job?" Elsa asked.

"Of course…" Anna replied, slipping off her night gown as Elsa did the same.

They stared at each other for a few minutes, just taking in each other's bodies.

Anna, in contrast to Elsa, was a little bit darker in skin tone, a bit more tanned. She also had some very faint freckles, that adorable white streak in her hair, her small, cute looking breasts, unlike Elsa's bountiful ones.

Elsa smiled and licked her lips. This would be very fun, and she spread her legs for her sister. To her surprise however, Anna turned her rear to Elsa, lowering her head to Elsa's crotch, as hers came down to Elsa's head.

Slowly, they began to lick each other. Ohhhh it felt so so good, Anna felt Elsa's hot wet tongue against her pussy, and it made her shudder. Slowly and timidly, she started to lick at Elsa, and giggled as she heard her sister groan.

"You like this Elsa…?" she asked in between licks.

"Not as much as you like this Anna…" Elsa replied, nipping her siblings clit and smiling as she heard her yelp.

"AH! Ohhh you're right… that was good…" she said, returning to licking at Elsa's slit. The amount of wetness she was giving off was intoxicating, and it tasted so good!

They kept licking at each other, and slowly the room got sticky with the heat and excitement of sex. They kept at it, each one wanting to please the other as much as possible. Elsa had plugged Anna's rear with an ice rod, and in return Anna had started French kissing Elsa's pussy, which made the ice queen's entire body shake with pleasure and excitement.

Soon, they were both getting close.

Anna was moaning as she kept at it, a burning churning heat in her core was growing stronger, and soon it would have release. Elsa felt the same sensation, a powerful heat within her, a growing need to release.

"A-Anna…" she gasped, "I'm g-gonna…!"

Before she could finish her sentence Anna's fluids squirted all over her face and her little sister moaned into her pussy as her orgasm rocked through her. The vibrations that were sent through Elsa's body we're too much for her to handle and she came, moaning as her sibling eagerly drank it up.

After they were finished there was an awkward silence.

"Soooo…" Anna started, blushing like crazy.

"Yea we just… did that…" Elsa responded, with a sheepish smile.

"You don't regret it do you…?" Anna asked worriedly.

"No no… of course not…" Elsa replied.

"Well good then… I love you Elsa…"

"Love you too Anna."

"Can we sleep now?"

Elsa giggled. "Sure… goodnight."

Anna wrapped her arms around her sister in a hug.

"Goodnight!"

With that, they both fell fast asleep.


End file.
